


i've got this friend

by tobacclifford



Series: 5sos gc [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :), :P, M/M, ashton is.........ashton, band groupchat, calum is FUCKING ANNOYING I SWEAR TO GOD I ALMOST KILLED HIM OFF, dont read if u love n respect urself, im so sorry this is very bad, jk lol ily calum, luke is so done with this band, michael is a lazy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobacclifford/pseuds/tobacclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael: u pieces of shit made my baby pingu angry :(</p><p>michael: i'm gonna go suck his dick to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got this friend

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad i should stick to eating food and sleeping all day

luke: so guys, i've got this friend

ashton: ...................wyd

calum: lol that song is dead. no body likes it anymore stfu rat

luke : no guys not the song fgs i'm being literal here i've got this friend his names jason

ashton: and..??

luke: he told me he's in love with michael last night when he was, like, totally completely utterly piss drunk off his ass and i don't know how to break it to him tht michaels NOT interested at. all.

calum: how do u know michaels not interested lol

luke: o.o

luke: .......me and michael have been dating for 3 years now, calum.

calum: oH yeAH!!

calum: ahaha lol forgot :P

ashton: jason is hot af tho

ashton: what if michael is interested

luke: u guys aren't helping me at all atm

michael: can all of u stfu im tryna sleep here

michael: what's this about jason being in love with me lmao he looks like a high squirrel on crack

calum: says the guy with the scar above his eye that looks like he's on......

michael: blockedt

ashton: jason is hot stfu

luke: I AM SO HURT ASHTON

luke: ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT JASON IS HOTTER THAN ME

calum: ....

calum: lol

luke: fucking hell calum i fucking hate u and ur dumbass "lol" all the damn time ffs THERE ARE OTHER WAYS OF EXPRESSING YOUR LAUGHTER AND I BET YOUR MUMS PANTIES THAT YOU ARE NOT ACTUALLY LAUGHING OUT LOUD

calum: lol

[Luke Hemmings has left this group chat]

michael: u pieces of shit made my baby pingu angry :(

michael: illiterate fuck faces istg

calum: lol

ashton: jason IS hot tho

michael: i'm gonna go suck lukes dick to cheer him up

calum: o.____.o

calum: i...didn't need to know that?!?!¿¿

michael: :)

ashton: -__________-

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks balls bye


End file.
